Seekers A New Quest Book 1:Frozen Chaos
Chapter 1:Elurra I lay curled by her mother's belly as she told the story of the great quest. "I had three friends, Ujurak, Toklo, and Lusa. We traveled together to save the wild, Lusa was a black bear and Toklo and Ujurak were brown bears. Something was different about Ujurak" Kallik, Elurra's mother, started. "What?" I asked. "Ujurak could shape-shift into other animals" Kallik told me. "However, Ujurak sadly died in an avalanche at The Place Of Everlasting Ice. Your father, Yakone, joined us after Ujurak died. We met a bear named Nanulak that was half white bear and half brown bear. Nanulak tricked Toklo into almost killing his father. We then got rid of that bear. We all traveled to The Melting Sea, where Taqqiq got rid of the vicious bears. Then we went to the Great Salmon River. Your father and I left Toklo and Lusa behind when I began to expect cubs. When we got here and i had you, Taqqiq, Shila, and Hanta began to live with us. The End." Kallik finished. "Whoa" I gasped. "I'm going to tell Hanta that story" I told Kallik as she raced out of their snow-bank to Taqqiq, Shila, and Hanta's snow-bank. "Hanta!" I called. Chapter 2:Hanta I was sitting next to Taqqiq and Shila as they all enjoyed their naps. "Hanta!" I heard my cousin, Elurra, call my name. "Sshh" I growled. Taqqiq and Shila were beggining to stir. "Sorry" Elurra whispered. Hanta I, Elurra always woke them up. "Come on" Elurra murmured. Hanta heaved himself out of the snow-bank. "What is it?" I asked her. I sat quietly as Elurra told him the story of the quest. When Elurra finished, Ispoke "That was amazing" II murmured. Elurra turned around and padded toward the nearest seal hole. "What are you doing?" I asked her. "I'm going to catch a seal" Elurra replied. My pelt bristled. "I don't think that's a good idea" I told her. Elurra ignored me and slid the rest of the way toward the seal hole. They waited for a long time and I considered going to sleep, when a seal popped up, Elurra lashed forward but her paws caught empty air. Elurra dangled dangerously on the edge, I ran to help her. Elurra fell forward into the cold water. "No!" I ran over to Elurra, I fastened his teeth into her scruff and started to pull her up. I almost had Elurra on the shore when the ice below him began to creak. The ice was cracking! I wanted to call for help but if he did, he would drop Elurra. The ice gave a large creak and cracked, dropping me and Elurra into the cold water below. Category:Polar Bears Chapter 3:Elurra Oh No! The ice had cracked and now both me and Hanta were in the water! Me and Hanta thrashed around "Help!" Elurra called. The water wasn't too cold, it was that me and Hanta weren't good swimmers yet! They were very young and could only swim for a couple of minutes. I could feel herself being dragged down, the water was soaking her fur and making her heavier. The water was up to me neck now and I felt strangely tired and peaceful. I closed her eyes and the water came over her head, all she could feel was water as she sank deeper. Suddenly, she felt teeth fastened in her scruff as she was being pulled out of the water. I looked up to see Yakone! Taqqiq was dragging Hanta out of the water as well. Yakone carried me over to Kallik. "Are you okay?" Her mother asked her. I moaned and fell onto her side. Kallik rasped her tongue across her daughter's pelt while Shila tended to Hanta. "I wanted to catch a seal" I murmured. "You were very brave to try" Kallik told her. "I'm sorry Hanta" I murmured to my cousin. "It's okay" he replied. Both bears fell asleep from exhaustion. Chapter 4:Hanta I awoke tired from the incident that had happened only a day ago. "You should rest some more" Shila told him. "I need a little air" I replied as I climbed out of the snow-bank. The cool scent of ice entered Hanta's nose, it smelled clean and pure. He could see Yakone lying by the same seal hole that Elurra and he had fallen into the day before. A seal popped up fast and Yakone darted forward, his teeth sank deep into the seal's neck. Yakone dragged the dead seal onto the ice. The large white bear turned around and looked at Hanta. "Ill give this to Kallik and Shila. Then you can feed." I nodded excitedly, I was very hungry. Chapter 5: Elurra I glanced at my sister, Aurora. She was more shy and rarely strayed away from the cave. She had thicker and more silky fur, and she had dark blue eyes. she was self conscious about it. "Let's play Aurora! Cmon! Hanta is already outside!" I said, her ears twitching impatiently. Aurora lifted her fluffy head, her dark blue eyes looking afraid for a moment. "U-uh... I t-think I'll s-s-stay here." I sighed and bounded outside. "She said no, didn't she?" Hanta said, shaking his head slightly. "Yep." I said, glancing at Aurora. "Now..... WALRUS ATTACK!!" Hanta jumped but missed as I dodged away quickly. Hanta landed on the ground with and odd splash. A brown mush splashed over Hantas body. "What's that!?" I said, creeping toward the brown mush. Kallik trotted toward them, Aurora not far behind. "We are going to land." Kallik said, licking away the mush in Hantas face. "Land? Is that what this stuff is?" Hanta asked, pawing at the brown puddle. "Sort of." Kallik said. Taaqiq, Shila, and Yakone padded up to them, each holding a seal in there mouth. "Why do you have seals?" I asked curiously. "There are less seal during Burnsky." Yakone murmured through his burden in his mouth. Aurora shook out her fuzzy body and looked toward a small brown speck. "Is that land mother?" she asked in her soft, shy, voice. Kallik nodded and started back toward there snowbank. "We start when nightfalls. Its cooler." Chapter 6: Hanta We had started across the melting mass a moon ago. Now we were slowing down to rest. I had just finished getting milk and was cuddled up into the snowbank when I heard Yakone and Taqqiq yell frantically. "AVALANCE!!" I knew avalances were dangerous and moved faster then any white bear. I pumped my legs and ran ahead. Elurra and Aurora were right beside me. I glanced back in horror. The avalance was right on us!!!! We were about to be covered when Kallik, Yakone, Shila, and Taqqiq pushed us away! I rolled for a few seconds then stopped. Aurora had struggled to her feet and was helping Elurra up. We stood up and looked at the avalanche. It was still roaring past us. Elurra whimpered and looked at me. "What now?" She whined. I looked ahead at a speck. "We head to land.We will find Kalliks friends." I said determinedly. Aurora nodded. " Ill hunt." Elurra curled up and closed her eyes as Aurora trotted away. You are going to guard. I thought. I yawned and fell asleep. "Wake up!" I jumped up and looked at Aurora. She had 4 lemming in her mouth. I tried the meat. I hadnt tried meat yet, i only had milk. I took a small bite The meat was juicy and heavy. I liked it. I scarfed up the rest and glanced at Elurra. She had finished her lemming and was stretching. I pointed my nose toward the brown speck and took a deep breath. "Lets go." Chapter 7: Elurra I panted heavily and glanced at Aurora besides me. Her ears were flat on her head and her eyes were slightly narrowed. We had not stopped running for one moon now. I had tried to rest multiple times but Aurora kept on pushing me forward. I breathed quickly, with each breath I felt more tired. The rabbit was getting to me now, and it was making me feel drowsy. My paws were numb and the brown speck didn't seem to be getting any closer. I fought the urge to close my eyes and fall down. Aurora seemed fine and was pulling ahead. I gasped painfully and pushed my paws faster. Suddenly Aurora stopped. Gratefully I flopped down and was about to go to sleep when I saw what Aurora was staring at. There was a large mass of water, with a few chunks of ice in between and laying on the farthest one was a.... black bear? I looked at Aurora and knew by the look in her eyes what we had to do. She plunged in and moved her paw through the water. Hanta also jumped right in, spraying me with icy water. I sighed and plopped in. I squealed loudly. It was so cold!!! But I moved my paws and swam up to Aurora . "Help! Help!" The little bear squealed. Aurora, Hanta and I dragged ourselves onto the ice and looked the cub. "I got lost. Will you help me?" The little bear asked? "Sure!" Hanta said immediately. "Great! I'm Tarlock!" I looked at Tarlock. I noticed he had a handsome face and a muscular build. Maybe this cub won't be so bad after all. Chapter 9 Many, many, moons later. Now the brown speck was a brown mass. Tarlock was a quick swimmer and helped us whenever possible. Finally one day we felt a change in the weather. It was a lot warmer and there were many trees. "We made it. We are on land." Hanta gasped. I nuzzled Aurora and Hanta affectionately.Category:Tigerfoot's Pages Category:Fanfiction